


Авада К… как там её?

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Драко использовал убивающее проклятье.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Авада К… как там её?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avada Ke...what now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938810) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



– Ты использовал убивающее проклятье? Убивающее?

– Это была самооборона, Поттер!

– Драко, она бы не навредила тебе!

– Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

– Но…

– Слушай, когда перед тобой отвратительная одноглазая зверюга, рычащая и… и шипящая на тебя, ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь, чёрт возьми! Она напала на меня, а я сделал лишь то, чего требовала ситуация, так что прекрати, Мерлина ради, меня осуждать!

Гарри открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, но один взгляд, брошенный на своего разъяренного и – будем смотреть правде в глаза – слегка перепуганного парня, заставил его передумать. Вместо этого он подошел к чуть дрожащему Драко и обнял его, нежно целуя в лоб.

– Может, лучше теперь я сам буду стирать? – выдвинул он разумное предложение.

Драко кивнул и прижался к нему крепче, а Гарри лишь улыбнулся, мысленно добавив новую стиральную машину в свой постоянно растущий список покупок.


End file.
